


Bookworm

by 5soscest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Daddy Kink, Dom!Michael, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, M/M/M, Muke - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, lou is 16 year old luke, luke is 19 year old luke, lukecest, muke smut, selfcest, sub!lou, switch!Luke, this is so unholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5soscest/pseuds/5soscest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes to fuck Luke, both him and his younger self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> This is sinful, you may need to drink some holy water after reading. ~Indie

**Luke                          Michael                                       Lou**

**~**

Lou couldn't think of anything better to do than snuggle up in bed with a book, the main light off but the lamp on the bedside table shining brightly. There was something about getting lost in a story that made Lou's mind relax and made the boy feel happier. Reading was one of the few things that could do this, as well as his boyfriend Luke, who had just walked into the room and up to the bed. Luke smirked and started kissing the younger boy's neck, distracting him from the fantasy world of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and causing him to let out a little whimper.

"Leave me alone, Luke" Lou whined, trying to focus on his book.

Luke smirked, internally 'awhhhhhhhhhhhh'ing at his boyfriend. Honestly, neither one of the two knew how it'd happened, but Luke wasn't complaining that he'd found Lou curled up in his bed when he'd returned from recording in the studio.

Yes, he'll admit it was weird - he was effectively dating himself, but at the same time it wasn't, because Lou wasn't him, Lou came from a different world.

So technically, Lou was a different person, which made all this okay, right?

"Luke, leave me alone. M'tryna read"

"But you're just so kissable" Luke muttered, nibbling at his boyfriend's neck, causing the younger boy to moan, his book lowering slightly.

"Luke! I've just got to a really important bit - stop that!" Lou tried again, pushing his boyfriend's face away with his hands as his eyes tried to take in the words no the page, but his attempts were futile.

"Nooooo" Luke mumbled, moving his kisses down to Lou's collarbone and biting down into his pale flesh. Lou hissed slightly and dropped his book, listening as the book hit the bed then fell to the floor, but not watching it as his eyes had fallen shut. The younger boy hooked his legs around Luke's waist as Luke crawled onto the bed over him, bringing his kisses back up Lou's neck to his lips, which he pecked a couple of times before kissing the younger boy properly.

Then, a voice was heard.

"You two just can't leave each other alone for five minutes, can you?" Luke growled slightly, sat up and turned to see Michael leaning against the door frame, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut up, we've been out at the studio all day" Luke stated, glaring at Michael as Lou was peeking at the boy in the doorway over Luke's broad shoulders.

"So the second you get back, you have to go and fuck princess here?" Michael asked, gesturing to Lou, the youngest boy's eyes widening.

"No"

"Why not? I'm sure you two fuck all the time... unless- oh, this is priceless!" Michael cried, looking at the looks on the boys faces. "You two have never fucked, have you?"

"No" Luke growled.

"And princess here is still a virgin, isn't he?" Lou whined and buried his face in Luke's neck. "Well, he's got another thing coming to him."

"What?" Lou squeaked out at the eldest boy's words.

"Luke here likes it rough. He yearns for a thick, long, hard dick to rip his hole apart and pull his hair and choke him, isn't that right Luke?" Luke scoffed and shook his head.

"No it's not"

"Is that why you're getting a boner then?" Michael asked, pointing to where Luke's half hard dick was tenting in his skinny jeans.

"Are you quite done? You're making Lou uncomfortable" Luke stated, hugging his boyfriend closer to him.

"Awh Lou! Don't be uncomfortable" Michael cooed as he walked closer to the two of them "It's all alright. You just need to get used to it all, and before you know it you'll be _begging_ for someone to fuck you" Michael told Lou, who blushed even more and buried himself into Luke so much that it's almost as if he were trying to merge with his boyfriend.

"I have a great idea" Michael announced after a second of silence?"

"What?" Luke asked, not liking the look on Michael's face.

"We should teach Lou."

"I think I can do that myself, thanks" Luke replied.

"No, but this way you'll have someone to pound that perky ass of yours because, no offense Lou but I'm not sure you're gonna be able to do that" Michael stated and Lou just blushed more. Luke frowned, thinking it over in his head. "And then we can both take care of Lou here" Michael added, eyeing the younger boy. "So, what do you say, Luke?"

"I don't know..." Luke trailed off. He liked the idea, but he didn't want to go completely all out when Lou hadn't had sex before.

"How about you, Lou? There'd be two people ready to worship your body, penguin. You'd get double the amount of attention and kisses. That sounds nice, doesn't it penguin, yeah? Want me and Luke to look after you, baby boy?" Lou felt a weird feeling in his stomach and realised his cock was slowly stiffening.

"That- I mean- yeah" Lou squeaked, before blushing more.

"Gotcha" Michael said, before climbing on the bed and bringing his lips to Lou's.

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will contain smut, I just wanted to post the first part because I had it saved as a draft and it's gonna be deleted if I don't post it soon ~Indie


End file.
